Some Internet platforms may enable a user to perform one or more actions associated with a specific service entity. However, the platforms typically require the user to explicitly identify the specific service entity prior to selecting criteria for the one or more actions and/or to make selections of structured options in selecting the criteria for the one or more actions. For example, a user may book a reservation at a particular restaurant by navigating to a web page for that particular restaurant and selecting a time, date, and number of people from drop down user interface menus of the web page. Also, for example, a user may schedule an appointment with a business by navigating to a web page for that business and selecting a time, date, and type of appointment from available options presented in user interface elements of the webpage.
However, these and/or other techniques may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, they may require that the user first identify the specific service entity and then provide structured input directed to performance of an action for that specific service entity. Also, for example, they may not enable specification of one or more (e.g., all) criteria of the action to be performed via free-form natural language input by the user. Also, for example, they may utilize fixed structured fields that are not adapted to intent of the user, such as intent determined based on user input in attempting to perform the action and/or intent determined based on past user actions and/or other source(s). Additional and/or alternative drawbacks may be presented.